Myself
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Tonight, I was Fiona Conye, daughter of a wealthy diplomat and a wealthy young lady.


**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING.**

**A/N: So I can't stop thinking about these two and apparently writing about them. I wanted to try a fic from Fiona's P.O.V. Once again, this story does contain some incest so if you do not like that please don't flame just turn back now. Please R&R it makes me happy and want to write more (hint, hint, wink, wink.)**

I often wondered if Declan enjoyed hurting me. If some twisted part of him liked knowing that my heart would crumble just a little bit more every time I saw him taking some new girl into his bedroom or caught one of them sneaking out of the house in the early hours of the morning. Sometimes, as I watched them stumble down the hall trying to put their clothing back on, Declan would come to his door in his boxers and look at me. I would never say anything, instead turning my body into concrete and retreating back into my dark bedroom.

At least in the house we were staying in now our bedrooms where on opposite ends of the second floor. When we were staying in Madrid our bedrooms where right next to each other and I swear he would purposely enhance the sounds of his love making just to rub it in my face. I always fell asleep with my iPod blasting the loudest music I had and always woke up with a headache.

Declan knew. He knew that he was hurting me. When we were together and I would allow things to go past what they should be, we only ever kissed. Was he punishing me because I wouldn't sleep with him? I tossed a short black dress on the floor and folded my arms across my chest. My parents were throwing yet another party tonight and I honestly did NOT want to go but it was my duty. I would slap on a charming smile and schmooze it up because that's who I was supposed to be.

My door opened and I watched in the mirror as Declan closed it behind him and nonchalantly fell onto my bed and laid back against the pillows putting his arms behind his head. He kept his eyes on my face despite the fact that I was wearing nothing but the short skirt I had worn to school earlier and my purple lace bra. He was already in his suit coat and tie with his khaki pants, ready for the party that was to begin in only minutes.

"Can't find anything to wear in that department store of a closet of yours." He smirked.

I wasn't in the mood to play around and have cute banter. I didn't even want to see him. I had to watch him flirt with that girl Jane all day and that was enough. "I don't want to find anything to wear."

He quirked an eyebrow and his smirk grew wider. "Well, I always knew you were the type to make a statement through fashion but what would everyone say if you were to go downstairs in nothing but your birthday suit."

"Shut up, Declan." I stretched my arms over my head and let out a sigh trying to relieve some of the stress I was feeling. I knew that now his eyes were roaming over my body. I didn't care.

"And what's got you in such a bad mood this evening?"

I slammed my closet doors shut and picked up the black dress I had thrown on the floor and tossed it on the bed right by his feet. "Shouldn't you be downstairs right now? Greeting the guests and sticking post its on which society girls you plan on screwing tonight. He was slightly taken aback by my tone. "Just get out. I need to get changed for the party." He didn't move an inch. "Declan...."

I watched as he jumped off of the bed and was gathering me up in his arms in almost a flash. The whole moment felt completely surreal. He was kissing me hard and passionately and for about a minute I let him until I couldn't take it anymore and shoved him away from me. He didn't say anything. The next move was mine.

"I'm not one of your whores, Declan."

I was surprised to see a look of pain flash across his face like I had physically slapped him. He nodded his head and walked over to the door. Before he opened it and left her turned around. "Just to let you know, I'm never with any girl except for you." I looked at him like he had gone insane. He was with a new girl every single night. "Every time I'm with someone all I can think about is you. It's only ever you, Fiona. You're the only one." Then he was gone.

I let out a shaky breath I had been holding in. I could feel my eyes begin to fill up but I shook the tears away. The muffled sounds of people laughing and music starting to play floated up from downstairs. I quickly changed into the black dress and smiled my fake smile into the mirror. Tonight, I was Fiona Coyne, daughter of a wealthy diplomat and proper young lady. Later, I would be in Declan's arms and be myself.

**END**


End file.
